This is love
by angie93
Summary: This is the senior year of high school. Some ol' friends of Arnold moved back to hillwood, and one of them is in love with Helga. Is Helga finally tell Arnold the truth, or she's gonna fall in love with the new guy? R&R!
1. Like other day

**i don't own Hey Arnold! i wish but it's of Craig B. ;D

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**Like other day**

All the generations pass for the same thing, their graduation of high school. Some are worry about the future while others are excited about college. And here she is, starting her last year of high school, wondering how is going to be her life. She knows that she'll be in NYU studying literature, but she doesn't know if she's gonna find love. Because she has been in love with the same boy for 15 years, and he doesn't know. All that she can do is being his friend; well that's what she thinks. They have been friends since the fifth grade, after her confession in the Fti building. She was a lot friendlier with everybody, but still a little bit tough. Even Rhonda became very united with her, she tell her some secrets that were very .... anyway all was perfect, only that Arnold wasn't her boyfriend.

This day was the same like others, she wake up, take a shower, change clothes, and take a bus to Hillwood high school. Sitting next to the window looking the city with her ipod. Then she waits for Arnold for their first class that they have together. While she puts her books in her locker, he approaches with a big smile in his face.

"Helga, you won't believe what happen!" He stand next to her

"Good morning Arnoldo, yeah I have a great weekend, thanks for asking" she said while she was rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Oh sorry, Helga. Good morning."

"Ok, what happen?" She turn her head to see him

"There's going to be a play before the holidays, wanna be in there?"

"I don't know, why I would be on a play?" Turned again to her locker.

"Because you're a great actress and singer?" saying with a face of matter-of-factly.

"Oh please," _'oh my god he said that I'm a good singer. Oh Arnold, my love you're always find something good in all.'_

"Come on Helga, it would be fun" he said to her while they were walking to the class of English, passing through the halls and they stop in front of one poster of the play Love Actually.

"Well, only if you do it too. Now let's get inside before Mr. Adams close the door."

"What ever you say Helga" he sighed and open the door for Helga.

The auditions for the play were on Friday of the next week, so they were ore time together, getting ready. They studied in his house, then rehearsed a little bit, and talked. When she was gone he read a book, called Gerald, and then goes to bed. And she called Phoebe and Rhonda while she was headed to her house, then write in her laptop more poems about Arnold and look some pictures of him or chat with Phoebe, and fall asleep.

"Ready?" He looked nervous.

"Yeah, football head. Are you?" she smirks. "Relax we're going to be great"

"Next please" said Mrs. Miller "Oh Arnold, Helga, are you gonna do it together?"

"Yeah, Why?" He said.

"Well, you can but I'll love if each of you sing alone"

"But we already have or song, can we sing it and then each of us alone?"

"Sure, why not? Start when you're ready" The music start and Helga wait for her entrance. Both staring to Mrs. Miller

Helga

There's a saying old, says that love is blind  
Still we're often told, "Seek and ye shall find"  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind Arnold  
Looking everywhere, haven't found her yet  
She's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret

I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?  
Helga  
There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
I hope that he, turns out to be  
someone who'll watch over me Arnold  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could, always be good  
to one who'll watch over me

Both turn, and stared each other Helga  
although he may not be the man some  
Girls think of as handsome  
to my heart he carries the key Both  
won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
someone to watch over me

"Lovely, now please Arnold could you sing?"

"Sure Mrs. Miller, Helga could you put this song? Then can you stand beside me"

"Sure Arnold" giving her his ipod. She connects it and plays it. It starts and Arnold looks at Helga taking her hands.

If I walk, would you run?  
If I stop, would you come?  
If I say you're the one, would you believe me?  
If I ask you to stay, would you show me the way?  
Tell me what to say so you don't leave me.  
The world is catching up to you  
While you're running away to chase your dream  
It's time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change  
And maybe I'm not ready

But I'll try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough

If I sing you a song, would you sing along?  
Or wait till I'm gone, oh how we push and pull  
If I give you my heart would you just play the part  
Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful.  
Am I catching up to you?  
While your running away to chase your dreams  
It's time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change  
And maybe I'm not ready

But I'll try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough

I will try for your love  
I can hide up above

huh huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh huh huhhh

If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me

All the time Helga was looking at him with a lovesick smile and blushing, _'Oh my, he sounds so beautiful'_ at the end she hugs him and then kisses him.

"Great Arnold, Helga, now is your turn."

_'Did I just kiss him; wait a minute, HE KISS ME BACK!!!! Oh it's my turn.'_ Helga sings her song to Mrs. Miller, while Arnold was looking at her behind her with a little smile. _'That was a great kiss. Wait, did she just kiss me and I kiss her back.'_

When the song finish Mrs. Miller said that he results will be posted by Monday. They went out of the auditorium. Helga hasn't look at him at all. _'Now what I'm going to tell him. Crimean, why is he so irresistible? I know I tell him that I was just acting. Oh now he's looking at me. Okay Helga, relax.'_

"Helga, can I ask you something?" he said while she picks one of her books.

"You're gonna ask me for that kiss right. Look Arnold it was just a kiss, I was acting." She said without looking at him.

"Really? because it seem like something."

"Arnold, you're my best friend. I love you, but no in that way." She lied.

"Ok, want to go to Slausen's with Gerald and Phoebe?"

"Yeah, but I can't. Olga needs my help with Ally."

"Want help?" They start walking out of the high school.

"No, it's ok. I want to spend time with her anyway." Arnold raises one eyebrow and stops her.

"Why? Usually you don't."

"I just want to talk to her, like real sisters."

"About what?"

"Is none of your business Arnoldo," They finally arrive to her house.

"Well, I think I'll see you later"

"Yeah, bye football head" He kisses her cheek, and goes away. Helga looks how he leaves. She enters knowing that Olga will come until five, she have two hours for herself, that went pretty fast because she was only thinking about her beloved. _'Oh Arnold, why I can't tell you the truth'_

"Hi Helga, ready for Ally."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure."

"Oh I see that you were busy thinking about someone, right? Maybe Arnold?"

"Shut up Olga" she rolled her eyes and kissed Ally.

"Well?" She was making the dinner then turn to Helga waiting for her answer. Helga sighed, look at Olga with a little smile.

"Well, you know that I love him since what? Fifth grade?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"And you know that I-I'm just his friend, and nothing else. And today we auditioned for a play in the high school, and he asked me to stand next to him, and I did. So, his song was try, you know try for your love. When he finished I kissed him." Helga said with a sad face and sat Ally in her chair. Then she helped Olga with the dinner.

"So what happen?" Olga stopped.

"Nothing, he asked me why I kissed him, but I just told him that I was acting." She continued like nothing happen.

"Helga, if you continue like this nothing will happen, but if you tell him…." Helga turned to Olga a little bit angry

"No. I won't, because if I do, he will reject me. And I won't stand it." Olga hugged her.

"If you never try, you'll never know. Just talk to him. Tell him that you need something important, and if he rejects you be calm, you'll move on, I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, now let's get done with this." They finished the dinner, washed the dishes and then they saw a movie. Olga went to bed with Ally, and Helga was writing in her pink book. _'Maybe Olga is right. I'll just gonna tell him, and acted really calm if he rejects me. Oh crimany! __How I'm gonna do this?'_ She falls asleep.

The next day, was the day. She'll finally tell him.


	2. This wasn't planned

**Hi well this is the second chapter, hope you like it ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**This wasn't planned**

It was eleven o'clock, and she was waking up like every Saturday. For her it was the best time to wake up, not so early, and not so late. She could feel that the day was going to be perfect, but then she remembered. She was going to confess her love to Arnold. This hit her head. 'Oh my, I'm really going to tell him. But how? ..... I know, I'll just tell him that I need to talk to him in the park about something. Yeah that's it.' The phone started to ring in Sunsets Arms and Arnold answered.

"Hello, who is it"

"It's me football head. I was just wondering if you liked to go to the park?" She was biting her lip and walking around her room.

"Yeah, at what time?"

"Is five ok?"

"Yes, I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye Arnold"

"Bye Helga" She hangs up with a face of relieves and concern. 'Well I just have to be calm. Crimany this is going to be a pain in the ass.'

For her every hour was slow. But the time has come. She was waiting for him. Five minutes later he arrived.

"Hi Helga"

"Huh? Hi Arnold." She said with a low voice

"Why you sound like something is wrong?" Arnold sat next to her.

"No, it's just a thing that I need to tell you something and it's really big."

"Well, I'm sure I can handle it. But before I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"Ok, it can wait, where are they?" 'Great this gives me more time, but then I really have to tell him.'

"Wait where are they. Oh! They are coming from Slausen's. Hey right here!!!" When she saw them, she could easily say that they are brothers. The boy was like the same height of Arnold, 6 ft. and very handsome, with black hair and his eyes were like honey. And the girl was shorter than him, with the same hair color and eyes. All that came to her mind was 'Who are they?'

"Helga, this is Marco and she is Lily, his sister. They are new in town but I know them since what? Ever?" Arnold said while he and Helga were standing up.

"Yeah, I think so. Hi nice to meet you." Said Marco.

"Hi, so where you come from? And how do you met?"

"Well, we are from here, but our parents decide to move to Seattle twelve years ago. And now we're here again." Lily said, with such a delicate voice, almost like Lila.

"We know each other, because our parents were friends of Arnold's, before they left. We use to spend all the time together, then we move, but we were still in touch." Marco was looking to Arnold and then Helga. "We were so happy when mom told us that we were moving here again, the first thing that came to my mind was Man I'm going to Arnold again." He said laughing.

"They're staying for a while in the boarding house, they'll move near a house of Gerald's later."

"And I think that you're going to enter to Hillwood high school, right?" said Helga

"Yeah, I'm going to junior and Marco is going to be with you guys. Are you guys hungry, I'm starving."

"You just ate a cone of ice cream." Marco said looking at Lily.

"That was just a teeny tiny cone. Oh! Come on Marco. Please?"

"How about if we go to the boarding house and order a pizza? Then we could watch a movie." Arnold said looking at Helga.

"Sounds good to me football head. But the movie has to be one of the Evil twin movies."

"Wow, you like the Evil twin movies? I didn't know a girl who liked them. Well just Lily because I made her to saw them. " Marco said, them Lily hit him on the arm. "Oh!"

"Yeah, I love them, they are my favorites."

As Arnold said they order a pizza and watched some movies. Then at nine o'clock was the time to leave. Helga stood up.

"Well, I think is time for me to go. It was a pleasure to meet you." She goes to the front door with Arnold. "See you later football head."

"Wait Helga don't you were going to tell me something?"

"Maybe later, I'm just tired."

"What ever you say Helga." Arnold watches how she left and closed the door. Marco and Lily were cleaning, and then Arnold shows their rooms. But Marco and he decided to have a slumber party like old times.

"This was a great day." Marco said, while he was looking the stars.

"Why you said that?"

"Because I saw the most beautiful girl."

"Who? Helga? You like Helga!"

"Yes, why? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No way, she's just a friend."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just weird, because she's very special with boys, when she dates a guy it doesn't last long. She dumps them really fast."

"Well, not with me. She's gonna love me, I know it."

"If you're sure I'll help you. It would be nice for her to have somebody." '_I can't __believe that Marco likes Helga. But why not? She's beautiful, funny, a great friend; sure she'll be a great girlfriend to him. Well if I help him with Helga, maybe he'll be all right if I ask Lily to go out with me. God, she has become so beautiful.'_ With this thought a big smile came through his face as he falls asleep. The next day Marco wanted to go to Helga's, but Arnold told him that day Olga was coming with Ally and Dustin for a "family day" so he had to wait for Monday. So Arnold took Marco and Lily to Gerald's. Mean while in Olga's room. Olga asked Helga if she told Arnold her true feelings.

"I didn't tell him." She was in the bed with Ally.

"Why? On Friday you were so sure about it." Olga was looking at her in the mirror

"I was gonna tell him, but he presented me some old friends of his, and we spend all the day at his house watching some movies. I didn't time to tell him. But I'm gonna."

"If you said so baby sister."

"Olga."

"Oh! Sorry Helga."

"Where's that husband of yours. He supposed to be here now with the food before the game finish and Bob starts to yell."

"Helga, they have been only ten minutes since he go. Dustin will be here soon. "

"Hey dear, the food is here, so the three of you come to the table." He said as he entered to the room.

"Told you." Helga took Ally and takes her down. When they arrived to the dining room Bob was already eating, Miriam was waiting for them. As soon they sat she started eating.

"So, Helga how did the audition go? Did you get the part?" Dustin said while he was feeding Ally.

"I don't know, Mrs. Miller is going to tells us tomorrow."

"I hope that you and Arnold get in the play, both of you work really hard for it." Said Olga.

"What play are you talking about?" Big Bob said looking at Helga.

"A play of High school, dear. Helga was rehearsing all week, with that sweet boy, Arnold." When Miriam said this Helga blush a little, enough for Dustin and Olga to see it.

"I don't have to pay anything, right?"

"No, Bob you don't have to." Helga said rolling her eyes.

"What if after dinner we go to the park and then buy an ice cream?" Olga said

"Sounds good to me." Helga said.

"No, I'll just gonna watch the rest of the football game, then go to sleep." Bob said while he was going to his couch.

"I'll go with you honey." Miriam said.

Helga and Olga help her to clean the table and dishes. All of them take their jackets and went to the park. By coincidence Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Marco, and Lily were there.

"Look Helga, there's Arnold" Dustin said with an evil smile.

"Why don't you go with them, Helga? We'll be in the movies if you need us." Olga said with the same smile like Dustin.

"No, this day is family day, right Mom?"

"No Helga, go with your friends, we'll be fine."

"Ok, but can I take Ally, in that way she could play."

"Are you sure, she could bother you." Dustin said.

"She won't bother at all, and Phoebe loves her." Helga laughed nervously.

"Well, Helga if you're sure." Olga gave Ally to Helga.

She goes with her friends, with a cool attitude. _'Ok Helga, be calm. Wait why I 'm worried, I didn't tell anything to Arnold.'_ "Hi guys. What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Helga" Arnold said.

"Oh! You bring Ally!" Phoebe said, while Helga was holding Ally.

"She's so cute. Who is she? Your niece or something?"

"Yeah, she is. I have to watch her while Miriam, Olga and Dustin are in the movies."

"So, all of us have to watch your niece?" Gerald said, and Phoebe hit him in his arm, "Ouch! I was just kidding." but also kiss him.

"Well if you wanna leave, you can, I'm going to take her to the playground."

"I'll go with you." Marco and Phoebe said at the same time.

"Well if my girl goes me too."

"I'll love to go, but I have to get ready for tomorrow, I see that Marco had already done it right?" Lily said.

"Yeah, of course." He laughed nervously.

"I'll walk you home, I haven't finish some assignments of English"

'What? We don't have any homework of English.' Helga thought.

"Well guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Lily said.

"Bye guys." Arnold said as he and Lily walk of the park. It started to get cold. Arnold took his jacket and gave it to Lily.

"But, Arnold you must be freezing."

"No, I'm fine. Take it."

"Ok, if you said so." They arrived to the boarding house and Phil prepared hot chocolate for them. Arnold helps Lily with her stuff for tomorrow and they talked until ten.

Before that on the park.

"Well we're going to Bigal's cafe, wanna come?" Phoebe said while Gerald was hugging her.

"No thanks, Pheebs I have to get Ally on my house before she gets a cold. See you tomorrow."

They left, leaving Marco and Helga alone, well and Ally, but she's just a baby.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Marco."

"I'll walk you home."

"It's not necessary."

"I know, but I want to."

"Whatever floats your boat Mark?"

"It's Marco."

"1 know Mark, it's just to teased you haha"

"Well, so I called you… Elga" Ally giggled

"Hey it's to tease you, not me!"

"Ok, Helga if you said so."

"That's right, Mark!"

"Hey!"

"What Mark?"

"Nothing. Are you getting cold?"

"No. But I think Ally is."

"Here, have my jacket."

"Thanks Marco."

"You're welcome."They walked few more streets and they arrived to her house."This is your place?"

"Yeah, want hot chocolate before you go?"

"Yeah, I'll love to."

"You can sit there." She takes Ally upstairs, and then she prepared hot chocolate. He walks to the kitchen to help her. As soon they finished they went to the living room, and start to talk.

"I think I have to go, before my mom freaks out."

"Ok, I think I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, this was fun; maybe we could do it again."

"Yeah, right" She started to laugh nervously.

"Maybe this Friday?"

"Umm, yeah, why not?"

"Great! I'll see you then." He leans to give her a kiss but she moves and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Marco."

"Goodnight Helga." He leaves with a small smile. She closed the door and goes up stairs to Olga's room where she was picking all her stuff.

"Well, how was it?"

"He went off, he said he has to finish the homework of English, but the weird thing is that we didn't had any."

"Maybe he had delayed one."

"Yeah maybe, or maybe he like's Lily."

"What?"

"Nothing. Have a good ride home, Olga."

"Oh! Thanks. Have a goodnight Helga, see you next week, right?"

"Yeah, bye Ally I'll see you next week. Bye sis." They went out of the room, Olga left, and Helga went to her room. It was ten-thirty, still early for her to sleep. She spend her writing some thoughts and poems, all of Arnold and one of how Marco was with her.

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK JAJJAJA **


	3. Move on

**So here is the third chapter, i hope you like it enjoy**

**Chapter 3 **

**Move on**

This time she didn't wait for him. Instead, she went directly to the classroom. Before the bell rings, Arnold Arrived.

"So, did you finish your English homework?"

"What? There was homework?" He said worried.

"That's what you said yesterday before you left, Arnoldo."

"No, I just wanted to be alone with Lily." He blused

"Why?" she said without looking at him. _'Please don't say you like her' _

"I like her." He said. _'Shit!'_ she thought "She's sweet, funny. She's perfect for me." As soon he said this, she swallowed hard, feeling how her heart breaks in a million of pieces. "Are you ok?" He said, looking concern.

"Yeah, I just remembered that I had math homework, and I didn't do it."

"Good morning class, I hope you had a great weekend" Mr. Adams said. '_I wish. I knew he like her. Why I keep telling me that he'll fall in love with me__, when it's never gonna be true. Now I know. All I have to do is move on, and be a friend to him.'_ She was crying inside of her mind while was thought this. After one minute Mr. Adams told them to make a poem. Arnold turned to Helga, who wasn't doing anything.

"Helga what are you waiting for?"

'_You'_ She turn to him "Umm, nothing why?"

"You haven't started yet."

"Start what?"

"The poem, Mr. Adams just said we have to do it. It's free subject, your favorite."

"Yeah. I better start before the class ends." She made a short poem, and gave it to Mr. Adams. At the end of the class she was the first to leave, Mr. Adams didn't have the chance to give it to her. So, he asked Arnold to. He just took it without looking it. He was just leaving the classroom, and he saw Lily.

"Hey Lily! How was your first class?"

"It was fine. What's that?"

"This, Helga's poem, she forgot it."

"Can I look it?"

"Sure." He just looked at her while she was reading it, with a lovesick smile. He shook his head before she saw him.

"It's really good, and a little bit sad."

"Well, she's the best in English class, but I ..." Gerald hit him from behind, while he was walking. Then the bell rang. "Ouch."

"Hey Arnold! You're gonna be late for Biology!" Gerald said.

"I'm coming, sorry I have to go."

"Yeah, me too. See you at the break?"

"Sure." He ran to Gerald. "Sorry I was…"

"I know, I know. You were with Lily. It's ok man. So, what happen?"

"I think we have a sort of date."

"Really, when?"

"On the break."

"Well, I don't think is a date."

"Why?"

"Because is on the break, man."

"Yeah, but she told like this 'See you at the break?'"

"Umm, I still don't think is a date, man." They sat on their desks, and took notes from biology. On other way, Helga was in art with Marco and Rhonda.

"Helga, look that guy. He's so hot!"

"Rhonda, you have a boyfriend."

"I know, but you don't. Let's introduce ourselves, Helga"

"I don't have to, I already know him."

"What? When?"

"Arnold presented me with him, and his sister. In Saturday. His name is Marco."

"Well, Marco is coming here."

"Hi Helga."

"Hi Mark" She laughed. "Rhonda this is Marco, Marco this is Rhonda."

"Hi, nice to meet you Marco."

"The pleasure is mine." He takes her hand and kissed it, she blushed. Few seconds after Nadine comes.

"Rhonda, Lisa wants to practice now! We have to go."

"Sorry I have to go. I'll se you later." Rhonda and Nadine left.

"Let me guess, she's a cheerleader."

"You're right, she's the Capitan."

"And who's Lisa?"

"The coach. The competition is coming, and Lisa makes them practice more. "

"Well I hope they win at least. And what were you talking about before a came in?"

"Oh! Rhonda was saying that you're hot." She said without thinking

"So, she thinks I'm hot. And you?"

"What?" She said, while her eyes were widening.

"I said if you think I'm hot." He was rubbing his neck.

"Umm" She wasn't looking at him. _'Crimany, what should I say. Yeah Marco you're hot. Why did I say that Rhonda thinks he's hot?'_ Her heart was beating so fast. _'Wait a minute, he's flirting with me. This is a chance to move on, but I don't want to use him. Maybe I'll just flirt a little bit.'_

"Well?"

"I think you're good looking, I really don't get carry away with the appearances."

"Only good looking?"

"Umm, what are you going to do for art class?"

"… I don't know. You?"

"I was thinking to make a collage, and ask Arnold his camera, but I think he's gonna use it."

"If you need a camera, I can lend you mine."

"Really? ... No, it's to mucho to ask. I'll just paint something."

"Sure? It's not a problem if you want it."

"No, it's ok, really."

"What's your next class?"

"I have chemistry with Phoebe, Sid and Lila. And you?"

"I have Biology. With whom you have class?"

"You'll meet them on the break." Ten minutes later the bell rang, and they go to the next class. The practice of cheerleaders had finish in the middle of the third class, Rhonda went directly to Biology.

"Hi Marco!" Rhonda said.

"Oh, hi! Rhonda is it?"

"Yeah, so what did you do after I left?"

"Helga and I were talking about the art project and…"

"And?"

"And that you … think I'm … hot."

"What?! She told you?!" She widened her eyes and blushed.

"It's ok; I also think that you are beautiful…"

"Really? Well, let me tell you that I have a boyfriend, and I'm not a slut!"

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not interested, I like someone else."

"Yeah, who? Do I know her?"

"Yes, but you have to promise that, you won't tell anybody."

"Sure. Who is she?"

"Helga" He whispered.

"That's awesome. I promise I won't tell her." They were taking notes until the class end. Helga, as always, was waiting for Phoebe and Rhonda, but Marco arrived first.

"Hi! Are you waiting for someone?"

"Oh! Hi Mark! I was just waiting for Phoebe and Rhonda, but they'll get here. Let's get a table." All the gang arrived, except Arnold.

"Where's Arnold?" Harold said.

"He's with a friend, getting lucky."

"Gerald!" Phoebe said.

'_Yeah, with Lily. Come on Helga, move on._'

Arnold was waiting for her on the entrance of the cafeteria. She was coming with some girls of junior year.

"Hi Arnold"

"Lily, I was waiting for you"

"That's so sweet of you." He blushed.

"Let's get a table, shall we?"

"Oh! Arnold, I'm so sorry, but Penny and Natalie ask me to sit with them. I forget to tell you, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's ok. I'll go with the Gerald." She sat with the girls of junior year, and he with the gang.

"What happened?" Gerald said

"You were right."

"Sorry man."

"Arnold, where were you?" Marco said

"I was on the … library for a book"

'_Liar'_ Helga thought. She knows when he lies.

"Well, I think you already met Marco, right?" Arnold said

"You weren't here, so, Helga introduced me to everybody."

"Great. So what did I miss?" he said while he was sitting next to Helga, as usual.

"We were talking about football." Sid said

"I was just saying that I'm going to enter to the football team."

"That's awesome, you'll be with us." They continued talking on the rest of the break. They only had left three more classes, then the extracurricular class. Those went really fast for them.

"_Attention students, there's not going to be classes tomorrow and Wednesday. All the teachers are going to be busy with a meeting of the high school. I hope you enjoy this two days of vacations, thanks for your attention."_ The speaker said before everybody left. In all the high school you can hear the students cheering about the news. The gang was leaving and Marco sat next to Helga on the bus.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm going to Rhonda's house for a sleep over today, and then tomorrow Phoebe is going to mine. But I'm free on Wednesday."

"What if you come with me to dinoland, and then we see a movie on the boarding house?" He said._'He's asking me out! I should say no, but I have to move on, and he's hot like Rhonda said.'_

"Yes Mark that will be great." She said with a little smile.

"Well I see you on Wednesday, Mark." Helga gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the bus. Marco had a big smile because of that. Arnold knew why. They arrived to the boarding house and Arnold went to his room, Lily noticed that he was smiling. After ten minutes he was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling Marco?" Lily said

"Because Helga kissed me … on the cheek."

"She did? Wow! That's great! I wish that Arnold kissed me." She said that without thinking. _'Idiot'_

"What?! You like Arnold?!"

"Umm … no." She said insecure

"Tell me the truth Lily."

"Ok, I do like him. But, please don't tell him."

"I won't if you help me with Helga."

"Only if you don't tell and if you also help me with him."

"Deal" They were in the room, and Arnold was outside. He was just to knock the door when he listen the conversation of Marco and Lily. _'She likes me.'_

"Well Miriam, I'm leaving to Rhonda's, I'll come tomorrow."

"Ok honey, have fun." Helga left to Rhonda's house that was five minutes from her. She was the last girl to arrive.

"What shall we do first girls?" Rhonda said.

"What if first see a movie, order a pizza, and at last we play dare or truth in your room?" Nadine said

"That sounds great Nadine." They saw two movies, Evil twin IV and The Proposal, and ate all the pizza. It was almost one a.m. when they get to Rhonda's room.

"Who want to start?" Sheena said

"I'll go first." Rhonda said

"Dare or truth, princess?" Helga said

"Truth"

"Rhonda, have you ever cheated to Mike with Curly?" Sheena said

Rhonda had wide her eyes. "What!? How you know that?"

"We saw you with Curly once on the lockers." Phoebe said

"Did anybody else saw? Because I was going o break up with Mike tomorrow."

"No, just us." Nadine said

"Wow Rhonda, who would think that you were gonna fall in love with Curly?" Helga said. "You hated him in elementary school."

"Exactly I hated him, but now …"

"Yeah we got it." Helga said

"Now is your turn Helga. Dare or truth?"

"Truth"

"Do you like Marco?" Rhonda asked

"Umm, yeah he's nice."

"And hot!"Nadine said

"Well, yes but …"

"But what? You still want something with Arnold?" Lila said

"Yes … No! I want to, but he likes Lily, Marco's sister. And I do like him; I even have a date with him on Wednesday and Friday."

"Why you didn't tell us?" Sheena asked

"I was going to tell you."

"So, what are you going to do?" Phoebe said

"We are going to dinoland and then see a movie."

"Wow Helga you are so lucky!" Nadine said

"And what are you gong to wear?" Rhonda asked

"Hey! It supposed that we were playing dare and truth!"

"Oh please Helga this is so interesting, we're done with that. Now answer my question."

"I don't know yet. Something I guess."

"Let us help you." Nadine said

"No! It's just a simple date. I can handle it myself." They continued talking about Marco and her until two a.m. when they finally went to sleep. The next morning were still talking about it. Helga and Phoebe left in five o'clock, and went to Helga's house. They had their dinner, go up stairs.

"So are you going to have a date with Gerald tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are going to the aquarium at ten, we are going to spend all the day together."

"So he is going to pick you up here?"

"Yes. So you are going to be with Marco tomorrow. Are you'll give him a chance?"

"Yes, he's nice; I really want to give him a chance."

"That's great Helga." They fall asleep at twelve. For both the next day was date day. Phoebe with Gerald. But Helga with Marco, the new guy of high school, that all the girls check on him in the first day, the friend of Arnold, the brother of Lily, the girl the Arnold Love. Wednesday was going to be interesting.


	4. The date

**And here it is, enjoy! ;D

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**The date**

This is the day. The first date of Helga and Marco. As soon Helga wake up, she acted like always, but a little bit anxious. Well actually she was very anxious. Marco was going to pick her at eleven. Phoebe helped her before her date with Gerald. She was wearing her favorite jeans and a tight blouse. At eleven five Marco arrived and knock the door.

"Wow Helga, you look amazing."

"Thanks Mark." She blushed a little

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah sure." They get on his car and went to dinoland

"What do you want to do first?" Marco said

"Let's go to the new roller coaster, I heard that it's amazing."

"Sure" They waited twenty minutes to get on the ride. "Whoa! That was awesome!" Marco said

"I know! Let's see the picture." Helga took it first. "Oh my god, look at me."

"You look great."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, really you look beautiful." She giggled.

"Let's go again." They spend four hours on the park, when they decide to eat something. They were on Bigal's café. Mean while Arnold was alone with Lily on his bed.

"I still can't believe how beautiful you become."

"You really think that Arnold?"

"Yes, I do." He was leaning over her to kiss her. She was wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and leaning to the bed as they were kissing.

"What movie do you want to see?" Marco said

"I would love to see the new movie of Evil Twin but the premier is in two more weeks. Maybe a comedy or something."

"What about Love Happens."

"Yeah, I was planning to see it."

"So, let's get it and then we go to the boarding house."

"Yeah, sure." She said. _'I hope that Arnold is somewhere else.'_ They arrived to the boarding house and went to the living room. As they watched the movie, Marco did the old trick of yawning and putting his arm around her. _'Oh! Look at that, he's doing the old trick of yawning. Well, I'm gonna give him a chance.'_ Helga cuddled with him a little.

"Sorry, I let carry away a little." Arnold said.

"No, it's ok. We just kissed, you want it and I want it."

"Wanna make it official?"

"Yes! Yes, of course Arnold. I would love it." Lily kissed him more.

"It's still early, let's go downstairs and see a movie." They went downstairs. As soon they entered to the living room, they stopped. Helga and Marco were kissing.

"Oh! Hey guys! What are doing?" He said a little bit surprised, Helga was blushing and widening her eyes.

"We were going to see a movie, but we'll leave you alone." Lily said with a big smile.

"No, you can stay. You won't bother at all, right Helga?"

"Yeah, right" She said without looking at them. They sat on the couch. Arnold had his arm around Lily, and they were holding hands. The movie finished at ten. "Well, I think is time to go." Helga said while she was standing up.

"Wait, before I want to give you something."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"You'll see. Let's go."

"Where? Upstairs?"

"Yes, in my room." They went to his room, and Helga sat on his bed. She could see that he was looking foe something everywhere. "Here is it." He took a little piece of paper from his closet. "I know that we just met, but I have this feeling. I really like you a lot. So, I made this for you." He kneeled down in front of her.

"_You're sweet and tough,_

_Caring and strong,_

_And the most beautiful girl I know._

_This is just the beginning,_

_Because I like you so much."_ Helga blushed. "I know, I'm not a good poet." He said

"Are you kidding? That was so… I can't believe it, you like poetry." Helga said.

"I love it, but I'm not a good writer."

"Marco, that was so sweet of you, and I also like you, a lot." She giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah" they kissed for a while, went downstairs to the front door, and passed by the living room, where Arnold and Lily were kissing. They didn't notice, but Marco and Helga did.

"I'll walk you home."

"Sure" Helga said with a fake smile.

"They didn't notice us right?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said, acting like is doesn't bother. They arrived to her house.

"This was fun, right?"

"Yeah, it was." She said. _'Until Arnold arrived with your sister.'_

"What would you like to do on Friday?"

"I don't know, I leave that to you Mark." She smiled.

"How about a dinner?"

"I love that."

"Well, I think I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let a moan out of her. The lack of oxygen pulled them apart. "Goodnight Helga."

"Goodnight Marco." She entered to her house, closing the door, looking at him how he goes to his house. "I'm home."

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Miriam said from the trophy room.

"It was fine. I'll go to my room, I'm really tired." She went upstairs

"Sure dear, have sweet dreams."

'_Oh my, he's such a good kisser.__.. This date was great, but why did Arnold had to show up? I have to call Phoebe.'_ She's waiting for her to answer.

"Hi Helga."

"Hi Pheebs, how was your date with Geraldo?"

"It was great, as always. Thanks for asking. How was yours with Marco?" She holds her breathe.

"It was great, Phoebe. What you do want the long or short version?"

"The long version, I want to hear this." Phoebe laughed

"Ok, after you left, he picked me up and went to dinoland from eleven to two o'clock. Pheebs, we like the same rides! After that we went to Bigal's for something to eat. And have a long talk. We have so much in common! Then we went to the boarding house to se Love Happens."

"Hey! You were supposed to se that movie with me."

"Yes, I know. But if I did, is sure that I would tell you what happened, even if I didn't see it."

"Yeah that's right; you tend to say what will happen on the movie."

"Well, as I was saying, we were at the middle of the movie; Marco and I were discussing what was going to happen. And who would know I was wrong?"

"What? You wrong?"

"I know. I was in shock. When I turned to him, he was looking so fucking good. I couldn't resist, I just kissed him."

"Wow! How was it?"

"He's such a kisser." Helga sighed. "But then, Arnold shows up with Lily. I didn't look at them the hold time, just a sec, they were holding hands. As soon the movie finished I stand up to leave. But Marco wanted to give me something, and it was in his room. So I went with him, sat in his bed. Then he took out a piece of paper with a poem that he made for me. FOR ME!"

"What does it said?"

"It said: _You're sweet and tough, Caring and strong, And the most beautiful girl I know .This is just the beginning, Because I like you so much._ A guy never made that for me before, I kissed him again. Then we were going to the front door, and passed by the living room, we saw Arnold and Lily kissing." Helga sighed.

"Sorry Helga, I know it was hard to see it."

"Yeah"

"The important thing is that you had a good day with Marco, isn't that what you want it, move on. Just remembered that."

"Yeah, Pheebs you're right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Helga."

"You to Phoebe." They hang up. _'Phoebe is right. Marco such a great guy and I really like him. Why is this bothering so much? I mean, I saw Arnold with other girls before, first was Ruth; he only had a crush on her. Then Lila that was also a crush, but it long till seventh grade. Who else, Summer, Chelsea, Jade etc. Focus, Helga. You have to move on, remembered you just had a great date with Marco.'_ She fell asleep, as she thought this.

"I guess you had a great day, am I right? Of course I'm right, you kissed Arnold."

"How do you know?" Lily said a little bit surprised.

"Helga and I saw you two kissing." "Oh my! I'm so embarrassed."

"Well, I guess that I have to beat him up."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. But are you two fooling around or…"

"Yes, we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Good, because I don't want people calling you a slut. I'm going to brush my tooth"

"Ok" He went to Arnold's room, and knocked the door.

"Come in." He entered. "Oh! Marco it's you. I thought that was my grandpa."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you are Lily's boyfriend now." Arnold was in shock. "I'm cool with it, but I won't care if you are my best friend, if you break her heart."

"I would never do that, I promise."

"Will see." Marco said. "Have a goodnight." He changed the look of his face, get out of the room, and go to his.

"Hey! I saw that Helga and you were also kissing before we arrived." Lily said

"Yeah, and she said that she like me, this is the beginning of a lovely relationship." He sighed. Both of them went to bed for the beginning of the next day, of a new relationship with the person they like, with a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

**Well i hope you like it, and R&R!!!!**


	5. First time

**Chapter 5**

**First time**

Arnold and Lily were on meadow under a tree, kissing. "Arnold" Lily said. "Arnold!"

"Arnold! Wake up!" Phil said, he was dreaming.

"Huh?" Arnold said

"Come on shortman, you're gonna be late."

"Oh, morning grandpa thanks."

"Welcome, now hurry, get dressed before you miss the bus." Arnold stood up and did all the things he do on the mornings before go to the high school. He get on the bus and sat with Gerald.

"Hey man! How you doing?" Gerald said

"Nothing, just thinking about my girlfriend."

"What? Lily and you? Wow! That's soon, even for Sid hehe."

"Yeah I know, but it seems right for me."

"You're a bold kid, Arnold, a bold kid. So, how you asked her?"

"We were in my room talking, and I kissed her, and she kissed me back."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah"

"Well, great, just be careful with Marco."

"Yeah, he already warned me." They get off the bus.

"Look at that! The most intelligent, beautiful and sexy girl of the high school is coming right here." Phoebe stranded next to Gerald

"Aww Gerald!" She kissed him. "Hi Arnold."

"Hi Phoebe." Arnold said

"What class do you have, babe?"

"Biology, with Helga. You?"

"Art but I'm gonna think of you." She giggled

"Haven't you seen Helga? I can't find her."

"No baby."

"You Arnold?" Phoebe said

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Gerald said

"Yeah, she was with us, seeing a movie."

"Well thanks, I have to go now." Phoebe said

"Walk you to the class?"

"No thanks, your class is in the other way," She kissed Gerald and left to biology, where she saw Helga, she seemed distracted. "Helga, I was looking for you." She didn't respond. "Helga!"

"Huh? Oh! Hi Pheebs, what were you saying?"

"That I was looking for you."

"Sorry I was thinking about Ar… Marco." Helga said

"Who? Marco or Arnold?"

"The second." She sighed. "It's just that Mrs. Miller told me that Arnold and I are the leaders of the play. Today she'll give us the script."

"Oh! I see. You are worried about that. And when are the rehearsals?"

"Wednesday and Thursday, you know that we don't have extracurricular classes in those days." The class started and ended really fast, for bad luck, Helga had English

"Hi Helga" Arnold said

"Hello football head." She said with a lower voice.

"Why so depressed?"

"It's nothing. Guess what?"

"What?" He said

"We are the leaders of the play."

"Really? That's great. How do you know?"

"Mrs. Miller told me, the rehearsals are on Wednesday and Thursday."

"Today?"

"Today she's just gonna give us the script." She became serious. "Can I ask you something football head?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You and Lily are… something?"

"Actually, yes, we are since yesterday. Why you ask?" He said

"Marco and I saw you kissing."

"Well, now we are even, don't you think?" He laughed

"Yeah, I think so." She rolled her eyes. In the whole class she looked at Arnold as a friend, now that he told her that, but still she thought about the play, what Phoebe said and her poem.

"Oh my god! Lily you're so lucky!" Penny said

"Yeah! Arnold is one of the most popular, and hot guy of senior." Natalie said

"Really?" Lily said. "But that's not the reason why I'm his girlfriend. He's more than that to me; he's gentle, sweet and…"

"Girls! Can you tell me what's the Henry's Law?!" Mrs. Steele said

"Um ... It is the law … of …" Penny said

"It's C=KP, put more attention!"

"Sorry Mrs. Steele." Lily said, they giggled when Mrs. Steele turned. It was already the break and this time Arnold and Lily sat together, and alone.

"I love Thursday!" Gerald sighed

"I know, we only have fie classes today." Helga said

"And tomorrow too." Marco said

"But anyway I have to stay few more minutes." Helga sighed

"Why's that?" Gerald said

"Because I'm on the play."

"Really? When did you found out?" Marco said

"Today" She said

"The play is Love Actually, right? The movie?" Gerald said

"Yeah" Helga said. "What the fuck is this?! This is not like the movie." She was reading the script on her room. "Why? Crimany! Why do I always have to deal with something like this? I have to call Phoebe." She took the phone. "No, she'll tell me the same. I think I have to accept it. This is going to be a pain in the ass." She left the script in the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Olga, there's someone for you on the door." Big Bob said

"It's Helga, dad." She went to the front door. "Arnold! What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through, and I decided to stop by. So what you doing?" He said. "Do you already read the script?"

"Um… no, I was reading a book."

"I haven't read it either." He said. _'You're not gonna like it.'_ she thought. "Wanna go to Slausen's?"

"Sure, football head." They left the house and went to Slausen's

"So, how are you and Marco going?"

"Great, I think. We have a date tomorrow."

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him, he's amazing, and we have so much in common." She smiled and blushed

"Yeah, I know. You both like poetry, and…"

"And we both know hat is going to happen on the movies, and …"

"I get it. Maybe we should have a double date, don't you think?" He said. _'Crimany, what should I say now.'_

"I don't think Marco is gonna like that idea, I mean Lily is his sister, he wouldn't be comfortable."

"Yeah, I think you're right." He rubbed his neck. "It would be uncomfortable for them."

"I think I should go back to home. I have to make the dinner."

"Oh! Want help?"

"I could use some help, Arnoldo." They arrived and went to the kitchen.

"So, what are going to make."

"Well, since Big Bob had a stroke, we have to take care of him, so we'll make barbecue pork chops, mashed potatoes, a simple salad, and for desert, brownies and lemon bars."

"But you just say that you need to take care of him. Then why you make all this? "

"All this food, Arnoldo, is low in fat, calories, and cholesterol."

"Ah! Ok."

"Can you start with the mashed potatoes, football head?"

"Sure." They were cooking until five thirty.

"Wanna taste it, football head."

"Yeah, I'm dying for tasting it, especially for the lemon bars."

"You can stay for dinner if you want."

"Thanks, Helga."

"Well, it's not gonna be free, help me to put the table, Arnoldo."

"What ever you say, Helga."

"Exactly" They set the table and started to eat. Helga was happy, because Arnold was there. With him there the dinner was more pleasant. Big Bob didn't act like e jerk and Miriam didn't drink too much. The dinner end, Big Bob and Miriam congratulated them for the magnificent dinner, now it was time for Arnold to leave. "I can't believe that Big Bob said that, I think is the first time that he congratulated me, for real."

"I don't think so. What about the time…"

"See, it's the first time. But is ok, I mean I know that they're not the parents of the year."

"You know that they're trying." He said

"I know. Thanks for helping, football head."

"Thanks for let me stay. It was a great dinner."

"See you tomorrow, hair boy."

"See you Helga." He left to his house. _'That was a great dinner. But why do I have a feeling that I forget something?'_ He is in his street. _'Oh no! Lily! She was supposed to show me something.'_ He arrived to the boarding house, went to her room, where he found her in her bed reading a magazine. "Lily, sorry, I forgot it."

"Nah, it's ok, it doesn't matter." She said with a sad face

"No, I would take you to dinner tomorrow."

"Really? Where?"

"Chez Paris"

* * *

**here it's the chapter 5 i hope you like it, this was really hard, because i didn't know what o put i just want to go to friday jajjajaja R&R**


	6. Double date at Chez Paris

**I KNOW IT TOOK ME SO LONG, BUT IT'S JUST BECAUSE I HAD A MENTAL BLOCK (I HATE THOSE), AND IT'S REALLY FUNNY BECAUSE I WANT IT TO GET HERE, DON'T YOU THINK??**

**I JUST HOPE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN SOON, OR AT LEAST TO MUCH. WELL HERE IT IS HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ENJOY!!! ;D

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

**Double date at Chez Paris**

Friday night is date night. It was a normal day in school, but when it finish, all the students were excited, cheering on the hall ways. Marco had told Helga, that he'll pick her at seven. It was almost the time, and she was finishing her makeup. He arrived in time; he knocked the door, and waited for her outside.

"Hi Mark! Do I look fine, for were we going?" She had a strapless white dress

"Hi Helga. Yeah, you look beautiful!"

"And were we going?"

They were on the car. "You'll see." They arrived to Chez Paris

"Chez Paris! Why here?"

"I heard it's good. Why you don't like it?"

"No, I love it, it's my favorite restaurant."

"Your table, I'm Jack your waiter for this lovely night."

"Thanks Jack." They said. He left. "So why it's your favorite?" He said

"Because, every time I come here, something really funny happens. I had some experiences here."

"Really? Tell me."

"Well one time on Valentine's day, I don't know what I order but when I was eating the waiter told that had never seen a young lady that likes brains and eggs of I don't know what animal."

"Brains and eggs? Wow! How was it?"

"It was disgusting."

"When did it happen?"

"I think I was nine… yeah."

"So you were on a date? Who was the boy that you had a crush on?"

"Umm, you don't know him. He was on fifth grade."

"Oh! But Arnold told me you didn't like anyone at that age."

"How does he knew, we weren't friends at nine, I was his bully."

"Yeah, he told me that. And now do you have a crush on anyone right now?"

"Well, there is some guy I like, but he's on college now." She said giggling

"What? Who's that guy?"

"I'm kidding Marco, I like you." They kissed, then Arnold and Lily arrived

"Hey Lily! Right here!"

"What are you doing?" She whispered

"She my little sister, I don't want she sucking up with Arnold here, and they won't if they are with us." He said

"Then we couldn't either."

"Oh we could, you'll see."

"Marco, Helga, what are you doing here?" Arnold said

"On a date. You?" She said

"Oh! Yeah you told me yesterday. But you didn't say it was here, Helga."

"That's because I want to surprise her. Why don't you join us?" Marco said

"Sure Marco? We don't wanna bother you guys." Lily said

"No it's fine, sit." Helga said

"Hey Jack! Can you bring two extra chairs for my sister and her boyfriend?"

"Of course monsieur, her they are. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have a yahoo soda please." Marco said

"Make them two." Helga said

"I'll have lemonade please." Arnold said

"And for the lady?" Jack asked

"Um…. Strawberry lemonade please."

"I'll be right here in a minute."

"So what were you talking about before we arrived?" Lily said

"I was just saying that I had some experiences here."

"Like the "free dinner" we have." Arnold said

"I think the funniest is this one."

"What free dinner?" Marco said

"One time I won a dinner for four, and I invite Phoebe. Phoebe invited Gerald, and Gerald invited Arnold. We had a great dinner, and it was time to pay, so I take out the coupon and I realized that we were on the wrong restaurant, the coupon was from Chez Pierre. I freak out. I told Phoebe, and she say that we should told the manager our mistake. But I didn't listen her. So I order more food, and called Nadine to bring her bugs set them free here."

"Then the waiter came asking if we had he money to pay the dinner, and Helga told him that how he could ask that, because she was the grand daughter of the richest man of the city. He left but then he returned that is odd that she was here when it supposed that she was on Switzerland. He called the police." Arnold said

"When they got here, so did Nadine, and all the cockroaches were free. The police men closed here. We were half way to our houses and Nadine told me she as sorry for being late. And here our football friend here said we had to tell the truth." She said

"And we did, it was the right thing to do." He said

"Thanks for Mr. Goody-two shoes I spend the rest of the night washing dishes." She said

"I also clean the dishes, Helga."

"Wow! That's something. Also you were nine there?" Marco said

"Yeah" They said

"Since then you were such a gentleman. That's one thing I love about you Arnold." Lily was leaning over him. _'Love? Crimany! She loves him, and they are going to kiss now!'_ Helga thought

"Hey you two stop it" Marco said. _'Great, he was serious with that. Thanks Marco.'_

"What?" Lily said

"Not in front of me. I'm your big brother for god's sake."

"Ok." She said

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" Jack said

"I'll have ratatouille, please Jack." Arnold said

"Umm… how about the gratin dauphinois?" Lily said

"Good choice madam, for you?"

"How is the boeuf bourguignon?"

"Exquisite."

"Ok I'll have that, Jack."

"And you monsieur?"

Marco sighed. "Helga what about if you order for me."

"Sure, what if I order…"

"I trust you. So then what is it?"

"Ok, Jack can you bring him a plate of… this …coq au vin."

"I'll be here soon with your plates." He leaves

"What did you order for me?" Marco said

"No idea. We'll find out when he get here with our plates." Minutes later he arrived with them. Marco was relieved that it wasn't brains and eggs, he took a bite. "Well, how is it?"

"Pretty good actually. I knew I could trust you." He kissed Helga

"Wait a minute, I can't kiss Arnold but you can kiss Helga!" Lily said

"It's different." Marco said

"How it's different?" she said while Arnold and Helga were really quiet and shock

"I'm older than you, but we're going to have this discussion later."

"Fine" she said. "Sorry about that." She told to everyone. '_Wow! What a girl!'_ Helga thought

The rest of the night was fine, they enjoy the dinner, talk about what happened on high school. It was all lovely, well except for the little discussion they had before (if you call it discussion).

"Jack before we leave, what dessert you recommend us?"

"Well monsieur, we have a select menu, but I think you would like Crepes Suzette."

"Does it have strawberries, Jack?" Marco asked

"Oui, monsieur. Should I take it of?"

"Please Jack." He said

"Why do you said without strawberries, Marco?" Lily said

"Because Helga is allergic to them." Marco said

"How you know that?" Helga said

"I have my ways."

"Arnold" she said

"No, I have other ways to find about that kind of stuff."

Jack arrived with the dessert, which was delicious.

They were on Helga's house; it was the end of the date. "Do you enjoy it?" Marco said

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Helga, the reason we going to Chez Paris it was because I want to be alone with you but then they get there. And I …"

"It's ok Marco; we could have a date tomorrow." She said

"Really?"

"Sure, what if you pick me at eleven and spend the hold day together."

"Great is a date. Have a good night Helga."

_'Ok, now her come the kiss. Why is he so hot? And why Arnold is over there on the car were he can see us? Well actually he's busy with Lily. Am I really going to kiss Marco now, in front of him? Why it's so hard? Come on Helga, you can do it. If Arnold can you do it, I can. But he wasn't in love with me. What the hell I can_.' They kissed until they could; it was a good kiss, really good.

'_Wow__! They really like each other. Just look at them.'_ Arnold thought, and then he looked at Lily

"Have a good night Marco." Helga said. "Until tomorrow then."

"Count with that." He leaves her stoop, and entered to the car. "Ready to go guys."

Helga looked at them how they left her house. "I'll better go sleep now."

"Helga, is that you?" Olga said

"Yes it's me, who could it be?"

"I don't know I just saw a boy leaving in a car, and I was wondering who it was. Well who is he?"

"Just a friend of mine Marco."

"Just a friend?"

"Well he was my date."

"Date? Tell e about it. Are you over Arnold now?"

"I wish. Well Marco is an old friend of Arnold; he has a sister who is girlfriend of Arnold. And I really like him."

"But you're not over him yet."

"No" Helga said

"Well, al least you're trying, and he does look like a good boy."

"Yeah he does. I'm going to bed now, sleep well Olga."

"You too Helga."

She just went to her room thinking of the lovely date that she just have with her beloved Arnold, his girlfriend and now the new boy that she is starting to like a lot.

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?? R&R!!!**


	7. It' official

**HEY GUYS!! WHAT YOU DOING? APART READING MY FANFIC JAJAJA WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF "THIS IS LOVE"**

**AND OTHER THING, THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS, IF WEREN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T WRITE, THIS MEAN THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND THAT I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE MY FANFIC!!! ENJOY!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 **

**It's official**

This Saturday had a perfect weather. The sun was shining, the sky was clear; it wasn't hot and cold, just perfect. All the people that had plans outside, they will enjoy it. All except Helga. Right now you must be wondering why she can't enjoy this lovely day, it's because before she went to sleep, Helga opened the window and let in the cold air, which it gave her a cold.

She waked up at nine thirty feeling like crap. Sneezing, and leaving tissues al over her room. She went to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"Aaaachuuu!"

"Helga, is that you?"

"Yes Olga."

"Oh god, you have a cold. Do you want something? How about a cup of tea?"

"Yes please, that would be nice."

"Ok, I'll take it upstairs when is ready, go and rest a little."

"Thanks Olga." She went upstairs. '_I should call Marco and tell him that I'm sick.'_ She took her cell phone looking for his number

"Helga, hi."

"Hi Marco. I was calling because we have to cancel the date."

"May I ask why?"

"I have a cold, Sorry."

"No, it's ok."

"I owe you one, Mark. Bye."

"Bye Helga." After she hung up she take a nap, then Olga came with her tea

"Do you want something else, Helga?" Olga said

"No, thanks Olga. I'll just go downstairs and watch TV. Bob isn't there right?"

"No, he and mom are out of the city with Aunt Denise. They are coming in a week."

"When did they leave?"

"Yesterday, before you arrived. They didn't tell you?" Helga lifted one eyebrow. "Oh! Yeah right, they didn't. What do you want for lunch?"

"Don't now yet. I tell you later."

"Ok I'll be in my room Ally and Dustin, call me if you need anything?"

"Ok Olga." She went to the living room, and turn on the TV. She was very comfortable with a blanket, well except that she had the cold. An hour later someone knocks the door. Olga opened it.

"Helga, is Marco, should I let him get in?"

"What?! He's here? What are you waiting? Go for him. Wait! Let me clean a little bit, I don't want him look this mess." She clean then looked at her in the mirror. "Do I look fine? Aaaachuuu!"

"Yes"

"Well, what are you waiting? Aaaachuuu! Bring him in, Olga! Aaaachuuu!" She did.

"Hi Helga, how are you feeling?" Marco said. He had with him picnic basket

"A little bit better. Aaaachuuu! Why do you have a picnic basket?"

"Well, I was planning to have a picnic on the park, but then you called. And think that we could have a picnic here; I bring chicken soup, salad, sandwiches, some movies we could watch. What do you think? It's ok that I came."

"Yeah, it's ok."

"I'll leave two alone."

"Sorry. Marco this is my sister Olga, Olga this is Marco."

"It's nice to finally meet you Marco, I heard so much about you."

"Me too."

"I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Sure Olga." She left the room. "You bring chicken soup." They sat together on the couch

"For you. You want it now?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry yet. Why did you bring it?"

"You're sick."

"You didn't have to bring it."

"I know, but I want to take care of you, in that way you'll get well." For some centimeters they were apart. They were about to kiss.

"You know if we kissed, you might get sick." He looked directly at her eyes. And gave her a kiss on the forehead

"Yes I know. But that doesn't stop me." Helga blushed. "What if we watched some movies?"

An hour and a half later, Dustin went downstairs. Just checking that they were fine. He entered to the living room, saw two teenagers sleep on the couch. Marco had Helga around his arms, it looks that they fell asleep during the movie. They look so comfortable. He decided to leave them, but before that he took some sandwiches for him and his girls. Then Olga went to the kitchen, she was going to make the dinner, when she heard Marco.

"Marco? What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning a bit."

"Leave it, I'll clean it later."

"No, really. I'll help you." They went to the kitchen after the cleaning

"My husband told me that you were sleep."

"Yes, Helga fell asleep in the middle of the movie, and then I follow her, I guess."

"Did she eat something?"

"Yeah, she ate the soup that I bring, like two hours ago."

"You really like her don't you?" He blushed

"Well, yeah. She's beautiful, intelligent, I never saw a women like her." He sighed. "She's really something."

"Yeah she is."

"Do you want me to help you?" He said

"That would be lovely Marco, why don't you start with the salad."

"Sure."

"Helga told me that you like poetry."

"Yeah, I love to write it sometimes."

"Can you tell me one o your poems? If doesn't you bother that much."

"Sure. I thought this after I left Helga here, well it's just one sentence; I haven't finish it.

_The lights, the smells,_

_your lovely smile, the sparkles of your eyes,_

_made this night the best of my life._

Well what do you think?"

"You really love her." Olga said. "I don't want to pressure you, but when are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Well, actually it was suppose to be today, but she is sick. I think, I'll do it other day when she's better."

The dinner was ready, and Helga waked up minutes before. She was feeling better. Everybody was on the table, Olga was feeding Ally, Dustin was talking with Marco about the football game that was coming, and Helga was also talking but not so much, she was lost in her thoughts about Marco. They had spend all the day together, well except when she fell asleep, but can you blame her, she was sick. After the dinner Olga take Ally to bed, in that way everybody could enjoy the movie that Marco bring. Even with Dustin and Olga, Helga and Marco were really comfortable. She was leaning on him, with his arm round her; they already look like a couple.

Dustin and Olga went to sleep when the movie was over, leaving them alone, on the middle of the night, well it was eleven thirty almost the middle of the night

"Thanks for coming Marco, and sorry because I sleep on the middle of the movie earlier." Helga said

"It's ok, I slept too."

"And thanks to your chicken soup I'm better now, I'm not sneezing anymore." She laughed a bit

"Then now I could do this." He kissed her. That leans to more and more kissing. _'Oh my! We're making out!'_ They separated. "Helga, wanna be my girlfriend?" She was surprised. '_Now what? Remember Helga move on. What the hell!'_ she smirked.

"What do you think?"

"Yes? I guess."

"Doi! Of course I want to be your girlfriend Mark." They laughed and kissed.

Now it was official. They are now together.

He left half an hour later of his question. She was happy, really happy. This was a sign; she can move on and forget Arnold. Without being worried, now she can be smooth with him. Of course she hasn't got over him yet but she is going forward and that's what matter. When he left, she turned off the lights, get upstairs, and opened one of her books and start writing about what had happened, writing her thoughts and some poems about her new boyfriend Marco.

* * *

**WHAT YOU THINK?? LOVE IT? HATE IT? EH IS FINE? YOU DECIDE ;D REVIEW!!**


	8. Sunday

**Sorry it took me so long. it's just that i was block, well i hope you enjoy this chapter hahaha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Sundays**

All the Sundays are family day; well just when Olga was there. If she wasn't, Bob and Miriam didn't pay attention to Helga like always. But this time was different, they weren't here. So, Olga decided that they should go with Dustin's parents. As always Olga invited Helga to come with them, but she rejected her offer.

"Helga we're leaving. Sure you don't wanna come?" Dustin approach to the living room, were Helga was watching a movie.

"Yeah Dustin, I'll stay here." Helga turn to him.

"You know the rules, right?"

"Of course, first I'm going to make party, call all my friends, and drink all the bottles of vodka of Miriam. Then when they leave, I'll tell my boyfriend to stay all the week, so in that way we could have sex in every inch of this house." She looked at him with a sarcastic smile, knowing that he would continue with the game.

"Oh! Don't forget the condoms. And tell Arnold that if you get pregnant, I'm gonna get him."

"Yeah sure..." She was turning to the TV. "… wait what! Arnold isn't my boyfriend!" she said with a matter-o-factly tone.

"Yeeeeaaah suuuuree Helga, Arnold is not your boyfriend."

"No he isn't, Marco is my boyfriend."

"Marco? Umm ... I don't remember any Marco."

"You met him yesterday!"

"Oh that guy! He's nice, but why you break up with Arnold?"

"I didn't break up with him…"

"So you're cheating on him!" Now he was trying to contain his laugh.

"I'm not… and you... urgh! Just leave now!"

"Come on Helga you know I'm kidding." He was saying while Helga was taking him out of the house. But he couldn't contain his laugh more.

"Bye Dustin, see you next week!" She closed the door. "Finally! Stupid Dustin. Now what can I do? Umm… maybe I should call my new boyfriend Ar…Marco, yeah Marco." She was entering to the trophy room. _'Thanks god I'm alone. Thanks Dustin!'_

Mean while in Sunset Arms, Arnold and Lily were making out in his room, then the phone ringed. "Hello, who is it?" Lily made a sad face, but then she came closer to him and starts kissing him on the neck. "Stop it, I'm on the phone."

"Uhh… hi Arnold, is Marco there?" She said. _'Oh great Lily is there, kissing him! __Be calm Helga.'_

"Oh hi Helga. Yeah he's here, Lily can you call Marco."

"No, I want to stay here with you honey." She said with a puppy face.

"Come on, if don't call him then we can't continue what we were doing." He raised an eyebrow, and then she left. _'Great, just great.'_ Helga rolled her eyes. "So, Helga do you feel better?"

"Yes, why you ask football head?"

"Marco told me yesterday that you had a cold. Well, I'm glad that you feel better."

"Thanks Arnold. So Arnold …." She was just going to sit in the couch, when Arnold gave Marco the phone.

"Hi Helga, what's up?" This caused her to gasp a little, but not so loud.

"I was just wondering if you want to come over to my house, to watch some movies."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in no time." He was now smiling, and Arnold and Lily were looking at him.

"Great, bye Marco." He hung up. "What?" He asked cause they were looking at him.

"So, tell me Marco. How are things going on between you and Helga?" Arnold asked with a smirk on his face.

"That is not of your business, but if you want to you should ask my girlfriend. If you excuse me I have to go." He left the room.

"But he doesn't have a girlfriend." Lily said. Rolling his eyes, he followed Marco.

"Marco?" He was just taking few things from his room. "I'm happy for you." He sat in his bed.

"Thanks man."

"Ok, now we'll need snacks." Helga was preparing some chips, and popcorn. _'Well, I think that's it. Just that Arnold comes over and we'll have…..Crimany! I did it again! Please god don't let said his name instead of Marco. __At least not in front of or near him.'_ She left the snacks on the living room, mean while someone knock the door. "Hi ar...are those roses?" Marco came in and kisses her. _'Crimany!'_

"Yeah they're for you." He gave her the flowers and kissed her again.

"Thanks Marco, let me put them on water. Mean while you can choose movie, I'll be there in a sec." She entered to the kitchen pulling out a base, and Marco grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck. "What are you doing?" She giggled.

"Kissing the beautiful girl I have known." Helga turn to him wrapped her arms on his neck.

"How about if you and that girl go to the living room, and try to watch the movie?" He kissed her again.

"Umm ok." He lifts her. "Hey Marco! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the living room. You know, you're very light." He put her down on the couch and sat next to her.

They started the movie but, they ended making out for a while, but then Helga break the kiss. "You know, even if I'm busy with you, I can tell you how is this movie is gonna with only hearing it." Marco looked at her shocked.

"So, you're saying that you put more attention on the movie than me? I'm a bad kisser or what?"

"I didn't say that. And yes a bad kisser." She giggled when she said that.

"Ouch! That hurts you know." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh! Come on, you know I'm kidding." She kissed him.

"Yeah, I know." He smirked and Helga hit him on the arm.

"You're incredible."

"And that's why you're dating me."

"Right. You know I'm hungry, and since the movie is so boring, what about if you and I go out for dinner?"

"I'm hungry too, but I'm so comfortable right now with you by my side." He hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Do you have anything here to eat?"

"I think that Bob and Miriam left he fridge full before they left." Helga shrugged and went to the kitchen, seeing that she was right. Marco just followed her, with a question on his mind. "Full? That means you're alone? For how long?"

"A week. They left on Friday; to see my aunt." Helga was checking what they could have for dinner, while Marco just looked at her, admiring her maturity, beauty, and the strength she have. But he didn't where that comes from. How did she manage to live with people who don't give a shit to her? One thing for sure, he's gonna find why.

* * *

**Yeah, i know it's a bit short don't you think. i habe many things my mind that i don't think well now.**

**but one thing is clear for me, that you guys are the best, cause it means so much to me that you are reading my fic, i now that i'm not like suprsingr, nintendo, jade, brokenrose, kat doll, helgafromtow2bow, who are really good at writing, narrating stuff especially. despite that you are still reading it , if it weren't for you i would finish it like i want it. i'll sure just put a lame end or something if it weren't for your reviews hahahhah**

**at last but no least. i love you guys. you make my day when i read your reviews! ;D**

**best wishes angie;D**


	9. Surprise, surprise

**And here it is the moment what you were waitign for... enjoy the reading ;D

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

**Surprise, surprise**

The weeks had passed, and now we're on the last week of October. Arnold and Lily were still dating; and Helga realized that in such short time, she had fall in love with Marco. This was really shocking, cause in all her life, she has only love one person in particular.

She was now in love with him, there was no harm to anybody, right? It isn't like Arnold was her ex-boyfriend, he was just her friend. Even thought that she was with Marco all the time; she spends Wednesdays and Thursdays with Arnold rehearsing for the play. They are the leaders after all; they had to make it realistic, even if it was hard for her. Sometimes, when she felt that she couldn't take it more, she just went to the bathroom to wash her face, cool down a bit, and when she came back, she changed the subject. They talk about school, the football games, and sometimes about Marco and Lily.

She had a big problem; she's in love with two boys; who are best friends. Sooner or later she had to choose one of them. But right now it wasn't the time to do it.

Mean while, Rhonda's Halloween party was today. Everybody was getting ready. Helga and Marco agreed to meet on the party. Phoebe helped her to put the black wig, she was going as a french girl. That's why the wig, if she didn't use it then there would be problems. When they arrived to Rhonda's, there were a lot of people already, some were dancing, others were near the food; and Helga could see a couple leaving from the closet.

"You girls finally arrived! I was almost certain that you weren't coming." Rhonda said.

"And miss this party. Yeah you wish princess."

"Well, well. We have a sexy witch. I love you dress Phoebe."

"Thanks Rhonda, I love how you look as the she devil."

"Of course I look fantastic. Look at you Helga. Or I must say Cecile."

"Are you crazy? What if he was near here!"

"Relax Helga; Arnold is with Curly in the Kitchen."

"You'll better be right, princess."

"If you excuse me ladies, I have to check on my boyfriend."

"Helga, I'm going to look for Gerald. See you later, ok?"

"Yeah, Pheebs; mean while I'll look for Marco." She was looking everywhere, until she saw a very handsome pirate near the balcony with Sid and Stinky. She walked over there and kissed him.

"Whoa! Wait a sec sweetie. If my girlfriend see you, she's gonna beat you up." He knew she was her, he recognized her kiss.

"Well, I don't see her right now." He kissed her. "So, what do you think?"

"You look beautiful, as always. But why the wig?"

"Um, I always want to use a wig, and I said why not now?" She laughed. "Howdy partners."

"Howdy Helga." Sid and Stinky said unison. They both dressed as cowboys.

"So, you guys agreed on the costume or came together?"

"No! We agreed to come like this; I'm the good guy and Sid is the villain."

"If you guys say so." She and Marco laughed while they were leaving the balcony.

They dance for a while. Marco went to the bathroom and Helga was near the food table talking to Phoebe and Rhonda. Meantime Arnold was with Lily. She was anxious to be alone with Arnold, because they hadn't been together for all the practices of football and of the play.

"You look so pretty with your hair like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you really look like a french girl." She laughed.

"We're the next couple after the ones who're in; but first I need to go for some water, I'll be right back, ok honey?"

"Sure Lil." He waited and she didn't come after five minutes, it was almost their turn. So he went for her. "Oh there you're! It's almost our turn." She was with Phoebe.

"Huh?" Phoebe shrugged while he was taking her to the closet. It was really dark in there. "Ar…" He kissed her.

"Come on! We were waiting for this, right?" He kissed her again until he run out of air. _'God! This is the best kiss we ever had.'_

He was going to kiss her again. "Arnold don't!" He knew that voice.

"Why?" Helga didn't want to stop that amazing kiss, but he had a girlfriend, as so did she.

"Don't you know who am I, football head?"

"Helga! What are you doing here? Where's Lily?"

"I dunno, you were the one who grabbed me here!"

"Why you didn't say anything?"

"You didn't let me. As soon as we get here you kissed me!" there was a big silence. Helga was rubbing her arm and Arnold was now looking at the floor.

"Um… So…what should we do now? I mean should we tell Marco and Lily?"

"No, then they'll think that we have something between us."

"So, we're gonna lie."

"No Mr. goody-two-shoes, we're just not going to say what the hell happen here."

After leaving the bathroom, Marco was talking to everybody mean while he was looking for Helga. Then when he caught her dancing with her friends, he saw that Arnold was going to the balcony. He looked uncomfortable. Since he was one of his best friends he wanted to see what the problem was.

"Hey Arnold! What's the problem?" Arnold tried to look natural.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good." He rubbed his neck. _'Good one Arnold.'_

"Wanna go to the boarding house?"

"No it's ok, I'll be fine."

"Ok man, I'm going to dance with Helga if you need me."

"Yeah, sure." Arnold sat alone on the balcony, looking at the sky. _'I kissed Helga. And it was a hell of a kiss. Why did they have to come with the same costume? Why when I kiss her, those are the best kisses that I ever had? It most be cause she's my best friend. But then why my kisses with Lily are that great? Why god? Why? You want to tell me something that I haven't realized yet? That perhaps I'm in love with Helga. Hahaha yeah right me, in love with Helga. I mean I do love her, as a friend; she's my best friend since we where kids. And I'm with Lily; she's beautiful, sweet, funny, um…. Now that I think so she's a bit of spoiled, and superficial. And Helga is also beautiful, funny, caring, sweet, smart, and her eyes are so deep when I look at them, her smile is so sweet and when she laughs is so… and I'm never bored when I'm with her.' _He saw that Helga and Lily dancing. _'Oh fuck! I do love Helga. I love Helga Geraldine Pataki.'

* * *

_

**yey! he finaly realized it yey! well guys what do you think? do you think i'm improving with my writing skills? do you think i need to paint my room? do i need i sanwich now? yeah i need one hahaha now like always. thank you guys fo rreading my fic, tthis means so much for me, and every review you send i smile for all the day (geesh that was corny, eh what the hell i'm happy) **

**i love you guys (in a sane way) and leave reviews! ;D**


End file.
